headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/G
Galactus' Worldship This is a giant spherical space vessel who's sole pilot is the cosmic being known as Galactus. Galactus takes his ship from world to world whereupon its instruments prepare the world for consumption, transforming its core minerals and energy into nutrients which feeds Galactus. After the task is completed, the planet is left a lifeless husk and Galactus pilots his Worldship to a new planet to consume. Gamma Base Communications Center The Communications Center at Gamma Base was the central hub of the entire facility. It was here that the military could coordinate efforts between the United States Air Force and the United States Army as well as their various liaisons with S.H.I.E.L.D. and other organizations. The Communications Center has seen a lot of action over the years and has been taken over by the likes of the Leader, as well as suffering numerous rampages from the Hulk. Gamora Gamora is an alien woman of the Zen-Whoberian race. She was born on her people's homeworld of Zen-Whoberi some twenty years into the future of the modern era. The Universal Church of Truth committed a massacre on her world, wiping out nearly the entire Zen-Whoberi population. The demagogue Thanos rescued the infant Gamora and raised her as his own. Through Thanos, Gamora was trained in advanced combat fighting techniques and became a master assassin. Traveling backwards in the past with her, Thanos employed her services to eliminate threats to his ever-growing bid for power. Gamora eventually betrayed Thanos and struck out on her own. She aligned herself with Adam Warlock and eventually became a member of the Infinity Watch. She later joined a modern-era incarnation of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Genosha Club The Genosha Club is an upscale, trendy nightclub located in Manhattan, New York City. Angela Del Toro, having just been hired as a security agent for 212 Security, was tasked with escorting two rich heiresses, Amy Sheridan and Nora Jackson to the Genosha Club. Also in attendance at the club was Yakuza clan leader Sano Orii. Angela Del Toro prompted a fight with him, after which, she left the club with Amy and Nora. Gladys Brown Gladys Brown was a middle-aged woman who lived in the suburbs of Central City, California. She was the wife of Dick Brown. Gladys and Dick were sitting out by their pool and she complained about how it wasn't quite warm enough yet to fill the pool with water. Suddenly, a man named Scheuring (who had been thrown from across the street by Machine Mane) landed in their pool. Godslayer The Godslayer is the name of a giant sword capable of wielding great power. Currently it is in the possession of the alien adventurer known as Gamora and is her preferred weapon of choice. Gog Gog was an alien of the Tsiln race. His ship crash-landed on Earth in the Savage Land, and he was discovered by Kraven the Hunter, who took care of him. Kraven used Gog as muscle against his various foes such as Ka-Zar and Spider-Man. Graymalkin Lane Graymalkin Lane is a street that runs through the town of Salem Center in Westchester County, New York. The street address 1407 Graymalkin Lane is the location of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Great Divide The Great Divide was the name of a starship piloted by the blue-skinned alien, Autolycus, who was a Black Knight in the Universal Church of Truth. Gregson Grant Gregson Grant was the father of Greer Grant Nelson. He came to comfort her at the funeral of her husband, Chicago Police Department officer, Bill Nelson. Grimal Grimal was a member of the genetically engineered race known as the Inhumans. He was the son of a man named Tauron and the father of Aeric. Grimal had a paternal granddaughter, whose name is unknown. When Aeric presented his daughter before King Black Bolt, he gave a listing of his lineage, indicating that like him, Grimal was also a carnivore. Grosvenor Memorial Hospital Grosvenor Memorial Hospital is located in Seattle, Washington. This was where Professor Phineas T. Horton was sent after being rescued from a group of rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agents by members of the Avengers. The West Coast Avengers later visited the hospital in search of the Scarlet Witch and the Vision, believing that they might have gone here seeking Horton out. Guardians of the Galaxy (31st century) The Guardians of the Galaxy are a team of superheroes from an alternate, future timeline known as Earth-691. In the 31st century, several empowered and motivated individuals came together to form the Guardians of the Galaxy to battle up against the threat of a conquering species known as the Badoon. The original team line-up consisted of Vance Astro - a 20th century human who had spent a thousand years in suspended animation, Charlie-27 - a genetically engineered soldier from the planet Jupiter, Martinex T'Naga - a chrystalline man from the planet Pluto, and Yondu Udonta - a member of the Zatoan tribe of Centauri IV. They were later joined by Aleta, Nikki and Starhawk. In addition to fighting up against the Badoon, the Guardians of the Galaxy have also traveled back in time (and across realities) to share in adventures with the Earth-616 counterpart to Vance Astro, Vance Astrovik, as well as teaming-up with the likes of Captain America, the Thing and the Defenders. Guardians of the Galaxy (Modern) This group, who came to be known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, were put together in the modern era. They formed in the aftermath of the Phalanx invasion of the Kree. Earthling Peter Quill, aka, Star-Lord recruited several cosmic adventurers to form the group, using the former Avenger known as Mantis to telepathically coerce them into joining. Quill recruited Adam Warlock - a genetically grown humanoid and former guardian of the Infinity gems, Rocket Racoon - a genetically created space raccoon, Gamora - the most dangerous woman in the galaxy, Drax the Destroyer - a warrior powerhouse, Phyla-Vell - the daughter of Captain Mar-Vell and the latest to assume the code-name Quasar, and Groot - a lumbering quasi-sentient plant monster. Inspired by the reality-displaced Vance Astro, the team began calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy.